


Stefan Salvatore Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Stefan Salvatore





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you’re alone for Christmas?” Stefan asked as everyone finished saying goodbye and headed off to their families.  
“Yeah but I don’t mind.” You smiled as he walked you to your car.  
“You never know Santa might come early.” Stefan chuckled as he slammed the door, watching you drive off before heading to home.  
The next morning you were woken early by a repetitive knocking on your front door. You slowly shuffled through the house and lent on the door to find Stefan with boxes and bags piled up and hanging off him.

“Happy Christmas eve.” Stefan cheered and you deadpanned, glowering at the vampire who chuckled. “Not a morning person huh?”  
“Nope.” You admitted and he set everything in the hall. “How about I make you Damon’s special hot chocolate and you can nap while I sort out a surprise?”  
“Ok, I’ll be in the living room.” You mumbled and he followed you in after fetching your duvets.  
Despite trying to see what he was doing outside he kept shooing you back inside until it was getting dark and he called you out.

“Woah Stefan this is amazing!” You squealed when Stefan called you outside and found he’d decorated the outside of your house.  
“It’s a bit cluttered but normally this stuffs all over the Boarding House.” Stefan smiled when you threw yourself at him and tackled him into a hug.  
“It’s perfect!” You hummed happily and he followed you inside, emptying a bag under the Christmas tree you’d set in the corner of the room.  
“So, I have a bunch of Christmas films.” Stefan mumbled and you made a spot for him on the sofa as he put in the first dvd.

***********************************************************************

“Happy Holidays Stefan!” You yelled and poked the sleeping vampire awake.  
“Happy Holidays to you.” He chuckled and scooped you up, carrying you to the kitchen. “Ok so we’re having a little breakfast then you can open the mound of presents in the living room and we’ll watch more movies.”  
“That sounds great.” You mumbled and he smiled.

“I may have said Damon could drop by for dinner…” He winced and you shrugged.  
“That’s fine.” You mumbled and he grinned as he started cooking for you.  
Once you’d eaten breakfast you opened the gifts the gang had left you and the ones Stefan had brought.  
“I um… your gift isn’t very impressive.” You mumbled when you realised he’d gotten you all the things you’d been saving up to buy but couldn’t afford.

“Just spending today with you was fun.” Stefan said happily and you handed him the small journal, watching as he opened it. “You know what this is exactly what I needed… thank you.”  
“You don’t think it’s a dumb gift?” You muttered and sat on the sofa next to him, one of the jumpers Bonnie had given you kept you cosy as you snuggled into Stefan.  
“No, it’s brilliant, but there is one more gift I think you’ll be able to give me, close your eyes.” You did as he asked and he moved to cup your face, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before hesitantly pulling away. “Everything I want and need in one day…” He muttered and you giggled as the two of you curled up together and waited for Damon to turn up.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have to tell them to stop!” Jeremy snapped.  
“But she’d be stuck in there to.” Bonnie pointed out and you rolled your eyes.  
“I’ll be fine just hang on.” You sighed and tossed your mask down as you hurried up to the room where your brothers were fighting. “Stop!”  
“(Y/N) what are you doing?” Damon growled and you rolled your eyes.

“Just trust me you don’t want to do anything until your little witch figures something out.” You sighed and pulled Damon off Katherine. “just trust me brother, she’s playing a trick.” You glared at Katherine as she sat down.  
“Well darling I’d say thank you but we both know you prefer it when I call you my good girl.” Katherine drawled and you had to bite your cheek to stoop yourself from attacking her. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t your brothers know… seems like an awfully big secret to keep from your twin all these years, guess you aren’t as close as he thinks.”

“What’s she talking about?” Damon asked and you sighed.  
“Nothing, she’s just being problematic.” You growled and pouted a little.  
“You know Damon I’m not sure who preferred to have their legs wrapped around my head, your baby brother or your twin.” She smiled when both brothers turned to look at you.  
“You and her… why?” Damon snapped.

“I don’t know.” You admitted and Kathrine tutted.  
“Oh, now sweetie don’t insult me, it was fun, meaningless sex, we both had fun and no one got the slightest bit upset over any silly feelings.” She gave your brothers a pointed look and you were sure they were about to snap her head off.

“How… why… you don’t even like… you did not… with her.” Damon spluttered and you had to swallow the giggle threatening to escape you.  
“Oh Damon, the things she and I did, little Steffie would keel over in a dead faint.” Katherine hummed, looking like a bored cat.  
“We should get Bonnie to let us out, she’s only going to taunt us.” You pointed out.  
“What is it with our enemies first Elijah and now Katherine?” Stefan teased and you smirked as you clocked onto what he was doing.

“Not as good as Kol, you were right Katherine it is fun to play with brothers.” You glanced at her and she glared at the three of you.  
“Don’t think I’ll fall for you game Stefan, I didn’t fall for her so why would I care who she’s been with?” Katherine pointed out.  
“Didn’t you have a thing with Lexi for a little while?” Damon joined in with a smirk and you giggled.  
“Oh, Stefan got so mad!” You grinned and Katherine seemed bristle with irritation.

“Excuse me, I was her first so don’t go giving credit to bloody Mikaelson’s and Stefan’s odd little friends.” Katherine pouted and you flashed your brother’s a smug smirk.  
“I don’t know you should give Elijah some credit, all wound up and the suit comes off, then bam.” You said in a sing song voice.  
“Probably got his suit tailored to tight.” Damon chuckled and you nodded.  
“So, you two aren’t mad that she had me?” Katherine asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

“She’s my twin we share a lot of things, including unpleasant memories like you.” Damon shoved his hands in his pocket as you leant against Stefan.  
“Yeah, they have a new plaything, looks a lot like you but she’s an updated model, her bitch mode has a compassion switch.” You flashed her a Damon smile and she growled.  
“Darling I will keep you out of my evil plans but keep it up and you’ll be right at the top of my list.” She warned and you chuckled.  
“Good for you darling, you’re not even on mine.” You watched as her face fell and he mind started to try and figure out a way to play you against your brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well we are looking delicious tonight?” Kol smiled and bowed, the girl at your side whispering to you, letting you know who he was.  
“You know my brothers?” You asked although the way it was said told Kol it wasn’t a question, more demand as to how the stranger knew you.  
“Yes, although not as well as my siblings know them.” He admitted and you rolled your eyes as a delicate fan was placed in your hand, your Au Pair hissing that you were old enough to take a Beau so you should display your affections properly.

“Well perhaps you can tell them to have my brothers return, I grow tired of waving this thing around to tell people I don’t care about, how I feel about boys, that I have no interest in.” You paused and curtsied to someone you didn’t know and indicated for Kol to continue walking with you. “Of course, with them gone and father’s… well let us just say, men do not like young intelligent women with power and money.”  
“Well, you have probably hurt their pride, rejecting them so.” Kol teased and you fluttered the fan as you laughed, making several rejected Beaux glare at Kol.

“Well it serves them right.” You sighed and he cocked his head.  
“You know my sister has been looking to take in a young woman and with you in the care of the Mikaelson family there would be no more parties to find you a suitor, you could so whatever you liked.” Kol hummed and you smiled.  
“Perhaps I should meet your sister.” You said as your Au Pair hurried over to pull you away from Kol.

*******************************************

“Kol you can’t!” You gasped and he stroked your cheek.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N), Darling but I have to… it isn’t safe.” He said softly and kissed your forehead.  
“I won’t let you!” He smiled sadly when you slapped his hands away and stalked off to find Rebekah. “You can’t agree with him, he wants to make me forget everything!”  
“I know (Y/N) but it’s for the best.” She sighed and you shook your head refusing to listen.

“No, I will leave before you can do anything.” You snapped and stormed to your room, haphazardly shoving things into a bag as you whizzed arum the room, stopping only to grab one of Kol’s shirts from his draw.  
“Stop.” Was all Kol whispered as he caught you and clutched you to his chest.  
“I don’t want to forget you Kol.” You burst into tears as he held you and for a money Kol hesitated and wondered how bad it would be if he let you stay.

“I know Darling… I love you.” He mumbled and kissed you softly, cupping your face as he looked you in the eyes. “You didn’t meet me on your fourteenth birthday, you didn’t come and live with the Mikaelson family… in fact you have never heard of us beyond scared little whispers, you were turned by your handmaiden a few days before your eighteenth birthday, you were riding with me… her and she was not paying attention you were injured and she exposed her secret to save you.”  
He pulled away and glanced at his siblings who set carefully packed bags down for you, papers prepaid for where ever it was you’d end up, all of them unable to speak at the sight of their brother silently sobbing.

“I am sorry sir, could you tell me where I am… you are in distress!” you laid a hand on his arm and he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I am sorry Miss Salvatore it was not appropriate for me to approach you in your room but your Au Pair is waiting at the train station and was worried you would be delayed.” Kol’s voice was close to cracking and Elijah hurried to hold him back as you nodded and accepted your bags from Rebekah, leaving your home as if you’d ever spent a day there.  
“It is for the best brother, we will rid ourselves of Mikael and she shall return soon enough.” Klaus promised.

***********************************************

“Where is she Damon?” Kol hissed and your brother rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not tell you where (Y/N) is, she doesn’t need to get caught up in your mess.” He snapped defensively and Kol let out a low laugh.  
“After all the years, I cared for her while the two of you merrily went on your way… you think I’ve waited this long just because I had no interest in finding her?” Kol glared at Damon who frowned.  
“You’re actually insane aren’t you, she has no idea who you people are.” Damon grunted as Kol pressed on his injury. “She spent most of her life being looked after by Bennetts’.”

“You know I could have compelled her to forget you, stopped lying and told her that you weren’t coming back, you were too busy living the vampire lifestyle but I didn’t instead I took care of her and loved her.” Kol growled and bared his fangs.  
“It, was you?” He asked suddenly and Kol jerked back with a frown etched on his face. “She had dreams about someone, after she found us again she told us how she always had dreams of the same person.”

“There are somethings you can’t compel a girl to forget.” Kol mumbled.  
“Or maybe you just didn’t want her forgetting you, why did you even take her in?” Damon hissed and Kol shrugged.  
“At first it was fun, seeing a little maiden tare down obnoxious rich men’s dreams of snagging her fortune, but after a while I started to enjoy my time with her and I couldn’t be without her.” Kol admitted.  
“So, you turned her and hid her away?” Damon snapped, secretly grateful for having you alive.

“No, she is very much like you Damon and despite Klaus warning her that her early birthday gift needed to be broken in she demanded to be taken out for a ride and the horse got spooked… unfortunately when it comes to (Y/N) I am the only Mikaelson unable to say no.” Kol lessened Damon’s pain and his eyes snapped to the Original.  
“She’s at the boarding house with Stefan, we warned her not to go near the doors or windows when she’s alone.” Damon finally admitted and Kol let him go.

**********************************************************

“(Y/N).” Stefan muttered as he knocked on your bedroom door. “There are some people downstairs who would like to see you.”  
You hurried down stairs and crashed into Damon, relived that he was home, not spotting the other people until one cleared their throat.  
“Do I know you?” You asked nervously and they all exchanged glances as Kol slowly walked into the room and his compulsion wore off in his presence.  
“Hello Darling.” Kol hummed and you threw yourself into him. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered and kissed your temple as you silently clung onto him with tears streaming down your cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well doesn’t this look cosy.” Stefan hummed as he sat down and smirked at your boyfriend as his jaw tensed.  
“What do you want Stefan?” You sighed and set down your glass.  
“I overheard you saying you were going out on a date with a Gentleman, naturally when all I saw was this guy I figured you’d be disappointed, and someone like you deserves a Gentleman so here I am.” He fixed your boyfriend with a sarcastic smile and chuckled as he got up.  
“Leave me alone, oh and by the way, seeing as you’re a Gentleman you can pay for the meal.” You snapped and hurried after your boyfriend.

He sat at the table for a while, mulling over what he could do to get rid of your boyfriend, being sure to tell the manager that he’d skipped out on the bill before heading out to see if you’d continued your date somewhere else.  
To his delight he found the two of you leaving the cinema later that evening and followed you both to the carpark around the back, waiting for the perfect moment to appear, knowing it would irritate your boyfriend to no end.  
“Look I’m sorry ok, he just won’t leave me alone.” You sighed to him.

“Look I just think with everything else that seems to be going on in this town that he should back off, why don’t you just tell him to stop.” Your boyfriend jerked you to a rather harsh halt and Stefan felt a trickle of irritation run through him, he’d never touch you like that.  
“You don’t think I’ve tried, I even asked his brother for help, which made things worse but still he just… won’t stop.” You tried to get to the car but Stefan was suddenly between you, leaning against it with a smirk.

“You think I’d give up the hunt that easily?” He chuckled.  
“Look, why don’t you just go and…” Your boyfriend shoved Stefan and was suddenly dangling in the air by his throat as Stefan let his fangs extend and his eyes turned black.  
“Stefan let him down!” You snapped and tugged at his arm which had absolutely no affect but at least you felt like you were trying to help.

“Why he’s so irritating.” Stefan snapped, dropping him when you continued to tug at his arm, moving you across the car park to trap you up against it. “And don’t you worry Darling, you’ll be mine soon.”  
You cried out as he bit you, not stopping to drink your blood due to the sheer amount of vervain you drank every day but he was sure to bite hard enough to leave a mark before vanishing into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you not freaking out, why is she not freaking out?” Stiles hissed as you calmly set Lydia’s list down and looked at the confused group.  
“I have a small confession.” You muttered.  
“Is it that you drank the mountain lion that attacked us last week because we saw that and it was gross.” Stiles said quickly.  
“Stiles shut up!” Scott grunted.  
“So you know how I’m a…” Everyone glared at Stiles as he but in again.

“An incredibly sexy kick as blood sucker who could kill us all right now if she wanted to?” Stiles grinned sheepishly.  
“I was going to go with old daywalker but whatever floats your boat, I’m not actually Isabella Hale.” You muttered.  
When stiles didn’t ask who you are everyone frowned at him and he held his hands up defensively and indicated that anyone else could ask questions as well.  
“Is that why you came to town after Derek left, cause you’re not really his cousin?” Liam finally asked and you nodded.

“Yeah I’m actually (Y/N) … Salvatore.” You flinched when Lydia, Stiles and Scott leapt backwards while Malia and Liam just stared blankly.  
“Oh my god you’re full on crazy evil… like more evil than Peter Hale!” Stiles rambled.  
“First of all that’s Damon not me or Stefan and second, all we have to do is tell them where I am and they’ll turn up to eat my friends and ruin my happiness and no more deadpool so we can all live on happily.” You hummed with a wide smile.

“Yeah great plan I was loving it until the part where I got eaten!” Stiles flailed his arms around and sighed through his nose as he made duh face at you.  
“Would you prefer I skip town and leave you all to fight this yourself?” You asked and tilted your head.  
“Fine, Fine call them.” Stiles sighed.  
“Besides what’s the worst that could happen.” You hummed and pulled out your phone.  
“We could all die… joint with Damon meeting Peter.” Lydia offered.

*****************************************************************************

“Oh… wow ok they are here already!” Stiles yelped as he and Scott hurried outside ad found Stefan and Damon leaning against the jeep.  
“Why did they come here I thought (Y/N) was phoning to see if they knew anything?” Scott glanced at Stiles who did the same and shrugged.  
“I did and then they decided to come up and ‘end’ whomever dared attempt to kill me.” You hummed making both boys jump as you waved at your brothers.  
“So have you two managed to find out who is after my little sister or are you just rambling through like you usually do?” Damon asked as the three of you stopped next to the Jeep.

“It’s nice to see you to.” You huffed and hugged Stefan.  
“Don’t kill anyone.” Scott growled and flashed his eyes.  
“That sounds like a threat.” Damon huffed as he bared his fangs.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t think this is weird?” You asked everyone as you were all handed permission slips.  
“What we get to go on a cool school trip?” Stiles sighed as he and Scott turned to you.  
“Yeah as soon as we think the teacher has something to do with it she not only takes our class on a weekend trip away from the school but finds a way to get nearly everyone on the deadpool that goes to the school to join us.” You pointed out at they both made a noise as if it had just made sense to them.

“Well your brothers can help, right?” Scott asked and you rolled your eyes.  
“Maybe Stefan will but Damon… he’d probably hook up with her.” You sighed and Stiles snickered at you.  
“We should still be on high alert maybe they can tag along.” Scott muttered and glanced over when the teacher stopped and watched the three of you carefully.  
“Because that will end well, three blood thirsty Salvatores’ and bunch of teenagers.” Stiles sighed and you slapped the back of his head. “Hey I’m just saying.”

************************************************************

“Alright so what exactly what are we doing?” Damon asked as he and Stefan patrolled the small wooded area around the Motel the busses had broken next to.  
“Making sure no one gets hurt, (Y/N) said she and the little wolves are going to see what they can do.” Stefan chuckled when Damon’s shoulders squared and he tensed his jaw.  
“We should be there to protect her; those werewolves will get her hurt.” He huffed and froze when someone walked towards them.  
“Woah guys it’s me the human!” Stiles yelped as Damon grabbed him by the collar.

“Why aren’t you inside?” Stefan ask and pried Damon’s hands off the boy.  
“Because we have something and we need to sneak off and (Y/N) got kidnapped when we tried.” Stiles babbled and Damon growled, vanishing before Stefan could stop him.

*********************************************

“Ok crazy lady you best be putting me down or my brother will tare you apart!” You snarled and tried to shield a wounded Malia.  
“No, do you know how hard it was to get a job at your school and I mean… its easy pickings, so many little monsters all bunched in together.” Your teacher drawled and you rolled your eyes.  
“Sure, it’s a regular Monster High, wanna see my monster face?” You growled and she jumped back as you snapped your fangs at her.  
“You really are pathetic aren’t you.” She sighed and twirled a stake in her hand. “See I thought seeing as you’re a Salvatore it’d be hard to catch you but… you just skipped along and walked right into my trap.”

“Trap, what trap?” You sighed and tried to push past the magical barrier she’d put around you. “You shot my best friend then yelled come and get me blood sucker that’s not a trap, that’s motivating my vampire ass to rip your throat out.”  
“(Y/N)!” Damon snapped and your teacher span around, caught off guard. “Temper, there are children present.” He pointed at the pack which had hurried to show him where you were and they all waved awkwardly.  
“Well this is even better a big Salvatore batted by the little one.” She hummed.

“Lady you’re really bad at this hunting thing.” You sighed while pinching the bridge of your nose.  
“She has a point, you did just let both Salvatore brothers into your hideout.” Stiles agreed and Stefan came out of nowhere, pushing your teacher out of sight.  
“No fair I wanted to get her!” You complained and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“You’re such a tiny psychopath.” He chuckled as Stiles broke the barrier and helped you hoist Malia over your shoulder.  
“Yeah well at least I have friends.” You teased.

“I have friends.” He sighed and you rolled your eyes.  
“Me and Stefan don’t count.”  
“I have other friends (Y/N).” He took Malia from you so you could help the others that had been caught.  
“Stefan’s girlfriends and my friends don’t count either.” You chuckled and Scott had to hid a laugh as he helped snap open a cage next to you.  
“OH, yeah well what about the Mikaelsons?” He asked and Stiles did a double take.

“They’re still my friends Damon, you guys always end up trying to kill each other.” You pointed out.  
“You understand that you guys are terrifying, right?” Stiles whispered and Damon’s eyebrow arched as he glanced at Stiles.  
“Would you like to carry the injured werewolf home and explain why your teachers missing?” Damon offered and Stiles shook his head.  
“Terrifying in a friendly way.” He corrected himself and hurried over to Lydia and Kira.  
“So, is this over now?” Lydia asked and Damon tutted.

“I doubt it… you said the kids a true Alpha, he’s going to have a lot of people after him.” Damon paused and you knew what he was going to ask.  
“Yes, I’m staying here, thanks for helping but I like it here.” You sighed and opened the motel room door so Damon could put Malia down.  
“What about Mystic Falls?” Damon sighed and you shrugged.  
“We both know you and Stefan can’t stay away from Elena.” You giggled when he shot you an unimpressed look. “We’ll end up back there some day but for now… Alpha werewolves!” You fake cheered and Lydia coughed to cover up the laugh from the look Damon was giving you.  
“I’m going to go and help Stefan, you good to compel anyone who asks to much?” Damon asked and you nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey… HEY!” The boy yelled at you making you stop. “It’s ok just try and keep calm.”  
“Where am I?” You asked quietly.  
“Paris… do you remember how you got here?” He asked with his hands still raised as if to show you he didn’t want to hurt you.  
“I was… with my… boyfriend and… something attacked us.” You mumbled.  
“Ok… I’m Stefan, it’s going to be ok.” He said lowering his hands and letting you sink to your knees as he kneeled in front of you. “It’s ok I’ll help you alright?”  
“Thank you.” You whispered to him.

*****************************************************************

You watched as your best friend flirted and smiled with the visage of the girl who broke his heart, he’d spent years avoiding telling you about Kathrine, finally he felt like he could tell you about her and not a year later he was dating the spitting image of her.  
You glared at your diary as if blaming Stefan’s gift for everything that seemed to be going wring, it wasn’t as if you’d really meant to fall for Stefan, he was just always there and it had been just the two of you. Occasionally Damon would barge in, but it had been the two of you for so long this didn’t seem to be about to change.

Something dark snapped inside you as the pen you’d been holding shattered due to your clenched fist. The next thing you knew all you could focus on was raging jealousy and a deep, burning hunger that only one human’s blood could douse.

****************************************************

Stefan could only stare at the slumped body on the ground. At first he thought it had been Damon but the longer he stared he could see familiar signs that pointed to your time in ‘ripper mode’. Once he’d taken Elena home he drove back to the boarding house, finding it empty as he passed through each room.  
“(Y/N)?” he called out as he headed into your room and found it empty, your bedroom window wide open, letting the cold sting of the early autumn wind tear through.  
He headed over to shut the window but his feet crunched over glass and plastic. When he lent down to see what had happened he found a framed picture of the two of you smashed, the paper crumpled and a crushed pen.

He frowned and set the picture on your shelf, seeing your diary, some pages torn out. He grabbed one of the pages, a lump in his throat forming as he read aloud.  
“I can’t take it anymore, do I find Damon, he’s the only other one like us that I really know. I can’t tell Stefan; how would I explain that seeing him with her makes the hunger come back… the dark hunger from before Stefan saved me.” He finished reading and slowly set the torn page down.   
It didn’t take him long to find a trail of destruction, if his heart could still beat, it would have broken at the sight of you. He never meant for you to get hurt, especially to the point of switching off your humanity.

“(Y/N).” Stefan said, baring his fangs in frustration when you vanished.  
He caught you before you could attack a couple who were in the woods for a late night hike. Despite your attempts to escape his arms he didn’t let go of you.  
“Stop… if you hurt them you won’t be able to handle it, please (Y/N).” Stefan said as you continued to fight him.

He kept talking to you softly until you were calm enough to realise what you’d done and began sobbing. He carried you home, knowing it would take you a while to perk up again. Once he got you home he settled you in his bed, stripping down and sliding in next to you, letting your head rest on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

There was only one thing the Salvatore brothers could ever agree on. You. Oh how they loved the sound of your heart beat, the scent of your blood, how soft your warm skin felt under their hands. Damon had been the one to find you, to catch you cruelly and snatch you away from the weary world.  
Stefan tried to make up for his brother’s actions with gifts and long hours of his company and soon found the same addictive quality in you that his brother had. It became a silent understanding, you were delicate, fragile and human, they were to protect and provide you with everything they could.

“Damon?” You hummed, skipping into his room and remaining unfazed by his lack of clothing.  
“Yes Princess?” Damon muttered back, smirking, as you pushed the girl he’d been feeding from out of his bed and climbed in to snuggle into the brooding vampire.  
“Can I have sex with Stefan?” You asked watching his jaw clench as his eyes wondered down your body.  
“If that’s what you want to do I can’t stop you.” He muttered. You kissed his cheek and hopped out of his bed, stopping in the doorway as he rolled to his stomach.

“Will you come to?” You asked when he raised an eyebrow.  
“You want me to come with you while you have sex with my brother?” Damon asked as he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on as he made his way towards you.  
“Wait what?” Stefan asked as he walked past the room and frowned.  
“I’m having sex.” You said unhelpfully.  
“With?” Both brothers asked at the same time.

“Why don’t you all have sex?” Damon’s meal drunkenly slurred as she was shown out of the room.  
Damon smirked as he saw his playful smirk copied perfectly on your face, the thought of both brothers running through your head. Without a word you turned to Stefan and held out your hands making grabby motions while grunting like a child that wanted something out of their reach.  
Damon watched as Stefan moved forward and slammed you to the bed in one smooth motion, his fingers tearing at your clothes until your flesh was bare for him, franticly kissing you as his hands moved to cup your face.

“Stefan at least admire the girl before you devour her.” Damon snapped, reminding you both he was still there.  
“Sorry (Y/N).” Stefan whispered against your skin as he sucked at the sweet spot just below your jaw.  
Next it was Stefan’s turn to watch as you slid out from his grasp and wrapped your arms around Damon, his hands gently smoothing any mark left by Stefan as he placed several small kisses on your lips and neck.

Stefan licked his lips as he pulled his shirt off, watching his brother draw ungodly sounds from your lips as his fingers gently teased your core. He sat on the bed, his hard on straining against his jeans as he waited for your attention to be drawn back to him.  
He watched as you lent up and whispered in Damon’s ear, feeling to frustrated to concentrate on anything other than tugging his jeans off, he sighed once his member was free and had to hold back a pleased snarl when your hand wrapped around him.

You kissed Stefan again as Damon stood behind you, kissing your neck and shoulders as you pumped Stefan’s length. The youngest Salvatore’s eyes widened when you licked your hand and slicked it over him before kissing his tip.  
“Our Princess wants to, what was it sweetheart, suck Steffie off while I take her from behind.” Damon chuckled. You licked the underside Stefan’s length and he had to rip into the bed to stop himself from moving.

You gave him no warning as you sucked his head into your mouth, your tongue swirling and teasing as you lapped the drips of pre cum from him. Once you and Stefan had found your pace, Damon spread your legs, running a finer over your core, smiling when you began rocking yourself against his hand.  
Damon swore as he slid into you, the tight slickness causing his eyes to roll, every thrust from Damon casing you to jerk forward and take more of Stefan whose eyes were rolling as you continued to lick and suck him.

It didn’t take long for your continuous teasing to take its toll as he encouraged you to take as much of him as you could into his mouth, a loud moan erupting from him as you swallowed his load. Desperate not to be outdone Damon’s pace increased although his hands were gentle and guiding.  
Stefan’s fingers found your clit while Damon’s hands massaged your breasts and held tightly to your hips. Soon enough the sensation was too much and you came loudly, Damon was quick to follow.  
“So you enjoy both of us huh?” Damon asked when he’d thrust into you for the last time and slowly slid out of you.

“Uhu.” You whimpered.  
“Do you want round two?” Stefan asked quickly, grinning at the thought of swapping roles with Damon. You nodded and kissed Stefan who lay next to you, Damon on your other side, as you took a moment to catch your breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan sighed as you hopped out of his lap to greet Damon who made a big fuss of you abandoning his brother and coming to him. Stefan knew that the only reason you payed attention to his brother was because of your sire bond and he’d never willingly admit it but he was glad Damon had saved you even if it meant turning you.  
“Well hello sweetheart.” Damon chuckled as your arms were threw around his neck.  
“You’re home really late.” You huffed not really understanding why your least favoured Salvatore’s time keeping upset you so much.

“Well that’s alright, wasn’t Saint Stefan keeping you company?” Damon muttered smiling when you nodded as if you’d just remembered your boyfriend’s existence.  
“Can you find her something fresh to eat?” Stefan mumbled to his brother when you left them alone together.  
Damon nodded, turning you had to be the only selfless thing he’d done so far, at least that’s what Damon thought. He’d saved your life but whether it was to irritate Stefan or to do something kind for his little brother he wasn’t sure.

***************************************************************************

“We have a little problem.” Damon declared as he returned to the boarding house where Stefan was waiting for you both. “I lost her.”  
“You… lost her?” Stefan asked as he stepped closer to his brother. He should have known Damon’s nurturing side would vanish as soon as the effort of looking after you became to troublesome. “You lost someone who was sired to you?”  
“Well she just kind of ran away.” Damon held up a defensive finger as he spoke.  
“So your telling me that she ran away?” Stefan asked in disbelief.

“Yes!” Damon declared as he threw his arms up. “No goodbye Damon or anything, very rude.”  
“You’ve taught her how to find you again right?” Stefan asked carefully.  
“Well she always appears somewhere near me so I just assumed she knew how to find me.” Damon said quickly as Stefan hurried towards the door.

************************************************************

Stefan found you wondering around, your newly turned mind had become confused and you’d simply wondered around your hometown as if it were a new place.  
“Hey (Y/N).” Stefan hummed and caught you as you hurried over to him and began kissing him. “Ok let’s get you home.”  
Stefan took your hand and watched you carefully as you let him lead you home. You knew all these places, at least you thought you did, you just weren’t sure why. You knew Stefan would carefully explain everything once he was sure you were safe again.  
“Hey… I love you.” Stefan muttered as he pulled you to a stop at the top of the drive and kissed you softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAU Team x Reader / Reader x Mystic Falls Gang

“Ok so this case came in from a new deputy and they haven’t informed their Sherrif of our involvement yet however I really think we should look at the case.” Garcia informed you all as you sleepily shuffled into the meeting room.  
“Great.” You croaked and sipped from the flask of ‘coffee’ in your hand as she handed out the tablets.  
“Mystic Falls, Virginia. Never heard of it.” Reid admitted as he flipped through the file and you almost spat your drink out in shock which would have led to some difficult questions about the red liquid concealed in the metal cup.

“Did you just say Mystic Falls?” You asked and grabbed at the tablet, flicking through everything as quickly as you could.  
“You know the place?” JJ asked worried by the way you shot up from your chair and stared wide eyed at some of the familiar people.  
“Um.. I grew up there, the Sheriff's my best friend's Mom.” You explained and looked back up at them. “There's a really bad Mountain Lion problem back there, nothing seems to hold them off not even highly populated areas.”  
Reid frowned as you left and looked over at Morgan when he pointed into your direction. “I wasn't the only one who thought that sounded rehearsed was I?”

“Clearly something is going on there, it may be that (Y/N) is afraid of whatever is going on or…” Hotch started and Rossi sighed as he got up and fixed his jacket.  
“She’s in on it too.” He finished as the team all agreed on a time to get to the jet.

****************************************

“So what do we need to know about the town?” Prentiss asked curiously and you shrugged.  
“Small, simple town really, if it wasn’t for the animal attacks it’d be a great place to live.” You lied quickly, avoiding looking at anyone. “It’s pretty much the perfect place if you’re rich and pretty.”  
“You don’t sound like you enjoyed living there much.” Derek asked, watching you carefully when your jaw tensed.  
“It was challenging, but i’ve got it covered.” You sighed. The team dropped the questions and continued to discuss the files they had.

When the team landed everyone was surprised that there was no one to greet them. Your phone vibrated and a text told you that Caroline would be waiting to meet you in the centre of town.  
“There you are!” Caroline called as she made her way towards you, smiling as she got close enough to hug you.  
“Caroline, how are you?” You asked and hugged her tightly as she pulled away and looked you over.  
“As well as I ever am, you look to professional!” She almost squealed. “Yu know everyone has moved back home and we’re all dying to meet up and have a catch up but we haven’t had time so we’ll have to have a party while you’re here.” Caroline gushed until Prentiss cleared her throat.

“We’re here to stop a serial killer, maybe the parties could be saved for later.” She smiled but Caroline’s face played a look that only you could tell was fake shock.  
“There’s a serial killer, Mom didn’t say anything!” She gasped and clutched your arm. “Are you sure?”  
“Well, it could just be the wild life but it’s best to check it out just incase.” You answered and she split a wide grin.  
“Aw (Y/N), still protecting us, somethings never change.” There was something to her tone that made the already suspicious team more so and you gave her a curt nod. “Well I better get you up the the boarding house, Stefan’s waiting to get you all settled.”

“I don’t mean to be rude and I am sure this is how your town does its… hospitality but, where’s the Sheriff and the deputy that contacted us.” Rossi asked and Caroline’s eyes went wide.  
“Mom’s in a meeting with the heads of the town council, they’re discussing the wildlife issues.” She directed you all to two large cars and turned to do a headcount.  
“Well shouldn’t we attend the meeting or at least go and wait?” JJ asked as Caroline ushered them into the cars.  
“Why, if there really was a serial killer the town council would know about it.” Caroline smiled sweetly and headed to her own car.

**********************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Stefan called as he opened the front door of the Boarding House and offered to help everyone with their bags.  
“It’s good to see you again Sefan… how is he?” You asked and Stefan winced.  
“Out of town.” He muttered back and you smiled, beckoning everyone inside.  
“This is where I lived for awhile.” You chuckled when the team gasped and started looking around the entrance way.

“Oh, There are enough rooms for everyone, (Y/N) you’re in mine and I’ll be in Damon’s.” Stefan gave you a look that told you his decision would be safer for the team.  
“So this was a weird experience.” Prentiss muttered.  
“Whats with the town council thing and no one from the sheriff's department even dropped by or called.” JJ mumbled and you felt the accusing glares on your back as you showed Reid one of the many rooms filled with books.  
“Somethings going on, i’ve got that feeling.” Derek said and smiled when you came over.

“Ok, i’m going to call Caroline and see where we’re being set up, the station is tiny so they’re probably looking for somewhere.” You explained. “Oh, if you want to ask around I suggest you start with the Grill and ask for Matt Donovan, he knows everyone.”  
“Alright, we’ll head down there and meet you there.” Derek sighed, beckoning Prentiss to follow him.  
You returned a few minutes later and the team gathered around you. “We’re going to be in the library, it's the only private office that’s big enough and my friend Bonnie will have the keys so we should be able to stay as late as we need.”

“Great we should get going, I wanted to ask you about the woods, it’d be better to ask you then read up on them as I find people who live in the area tend to really…” You cut Reid of with a laugh.  
“Stefan, want to drive Reid up and tell him about the woods, you know them better than I do.” You offered and Stefan shrugged.  
“Sure.” He muttered.

****************************************************

“(Y/N), sweetie!” The Sheriff called as she hurried into the office.  
“Mrs Forbes.” You quickly hugged her and sat back down as she greeted everyone else.  
“So, why is it that you’re here?” She asked though her voice was strained.  
“We were informed by one of your deputies of some odd attacks, she said she was talking with you today and would have gotten your permission for us to help you investigate.” Hotch watched as she nodded.

“This was two weeks ago, we fired her and she acted out, we’ve been understaffed since we’re sorry for wasting your time… could I have a word with you.” She pointed at you and you quickly nodded and hurried out of the room.  
“You don’t think that’s even more suspicious.” Derek sighed.

“It’s almost like they’re putting on a play, pretending to be the perfect town, when we spoke to Matt and mentioned that we worked with (Y/N) he clammed up immediately and started to rattle off a story that sounded so rehearsed.” Prentiss shook her head as she started to walk around the room.  
“Well with only the evidence in the files and without permission we may have to return home.” JJ pointed out, glanced at Reid who was frowning as he watched you through the blinds.

“Guys, (Y/N)’s panicking?” Reid pointed as you answered the phone and hurried to the window. “What if she is connected… what if she was a victim?”  
“Would explain why she moved towns and why she is reluctant to deal with the evidence that could be a murderer.” Prentiss agreed.  
“No, she is always determined to stop people getting hurt and if she was hurt by whoever is doing this she’d want her friends safe.” Derek insisted.

***************************************************

“I’m sorry that you came all the way out here.” Caroline sighed as you got in the cars and headed to the jet.  
“Don’t be it was nice to see everyone, plus my team got to the my childhood home.” you giggled and JJ hummed and leant forwards.  
“I so need to know where to get one of those showers..” She joked.  
As you were getting into the Jeep your phone rang, you frowned when you saw Elena’s number and hurried to the door of the Jet to see if Carline and the cars were still outside.

“Hey Elena what’s up?” You asked and the panicked screeching of Elena’s car could be heard which had to immediately alert.  
“We’ve been keeping Damon out of the way until your team leaves… he got out, i’m going to get Bonnie but you need to be careful and maybe warn Stefan.” She said quickly.  
“What do you mean he got out?” You asked a little to loudly as the jet fell quiet.  
“He’s running loose and I think he’s heading to find you at the boarding house.” She explained and you hurried back outside.

“Try and call him for me, i’m going to help him.” You grumbled and hung up.  
“Everything ok?” JJ asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah just take of or whatever and i’ll get a flight back on my own I have to deal with someone.” You called and hurried into the trees.  
“So (Y/N) just ran off into the woods which is not sensible considering she left this behind.” JJ told the team as she held your gun in her hands. “She’s going to deal with someone.”  
“We’ll call a cab and head to the Boarding house, if she isn’t there that boy will know where to find her.” Rossi decided quickly.

*****************************************************************

“Guys, what're you doing here!” You asked and they all took in the sight of you, hair a mess, like you’d ran for miles.  
“We’re team and you needed help.” They informed you.  
“ENOUGH!” The yell came from inside and before you could distract your team or stop the brother’s, Stefan and Damon came flying out of a window.  
“You’re not grateful that I luried you’re little pet back, I bet she loves being with her Sire.” Damon drawled. “Or wait, is that Elijah?”

“What the heck?” you heard from your team and winced when you realized that both brothers had their fangs extended.  
“Stop it.” You said quickly but they dived on each other so you surged forwards and grabbed them both, smacking their heads together before holding them both by the neck. “I said stop, what’s wrong with you!”  
“(Y/N) put them down.” When you glanced up your saw the entire team had their weapons drawn.

“How nice, their going to shoot you.” Damon said with amusement, grunting when you tossed him away and set Stefan down.  
“I can explain, everything… we just don’t want the town exposed.” You said as you held your hands up and stayed perfectly still. “This whole town is… you’re not going to believe me.”  
“Well after what we’ve just seen we may be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Rossi offered.

******************************************************************

“So this whole town, witches, werewolves… vampires?” Reid asked, still unable to believe you despite Bonnie showing him a few spells.  
“We hid Damon and lied because we didn’t want you to report the town or to ruin (Y/N0’s chance at a normal life, it’s not often that you get away from here.” Bonnie explained as Caroline and Elena served drinks.  
“We promise, most of us are very mild mannered and we do our best to protect the humans we live with.” Elena insisted and jerked her head towards Jeremy’s room. “My brother’s even a hunter.”

“We have laws and orders and traditions, just occasionally we get one that is difficult to deal with, we thought we had Damon under control.” Caroline added and glanced at you before grinned. “Just be grateful it wasn’t the Mikealsons.”  
“Who?” derek asked and you shook your head.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” You muttered, the first thing you’d said all morning.  
“(Y/N)... are you capable of doing this job, what if someone that we are sent to investigate is…” Hotch trailed off and glanced around for a better word.

“Supernatural, it depends where we are and which vampire or werewolf protects or live in which area but most of us drink from animals or blood bags.” You explained. “I can still do my job.”  
“Please don’t fire her.” Caroline begged and Rossi chuckled.  
“We’ll make you a deal, explain all this to us and we’ll see if we really can keep you on.” He offered and you grinned.  
“You’re not going to want to know about all the supernatural stuff are you… just me?” You asked warily and Reid perked up at this. “It’s over a thousand years of history.”  
“You know what, tell us the important bits and leave the rest for Reid.” Derek offered.


	11. Chapter 11

“(Y/N) Salvatore six hundred Billion!?” Stiles gasped as he read the list.  
“Salvatore as in the vampires?” Derek asked suddenly and all the wolves looked at you when your heart began to race.  
“What?” You snapped which had Derek closing in on you, arms crossed, a blank look settling on his face.  
“You’re a bloodsucker?” He asked almost growling.  
“No.” You sighed but he shook his head.

“I can hear your heartbeat (Y/N), you’ve never lied to me before… why’re you lying now?” Derek’s hand came out to rest on your waist and his look changed to one of worry when tears welled in your eyes.  
“Derek she has a heartbeat.” Stiles pointed out but he was shushed and ignored.  
“I used to be.” You admitted as a tear dribbled down your cheek.

“So you still are, there’s not a cure.” Peter chimed in and everyone glowered at him.  
“I was a vampire for a long time… this crazy guy came to Mystic Falls, looking for a way to make more hybrids like him and… it sorts of messed up on me.” Your voice trailed off and Derek hugged you when you began to cry, everyone else shuffled awkwardly around you.  
“So is like… being a Hybrid a bad thing?” Stiles asked and this time the was a chorus of hums that agreed with him.

“No, but they were all killed… I think… it didn’t work on me I lost my immortality as well as became a hybrid, I have all the strengths and stuff.” You stopped and looked over at them.  
“You’re the one stealing blood bags?” Scott realised rather suddenly. “So you’re basically the same but you won’t live forever?”  
“Hybrids have the dominant gene… any children related to me will be a hybrid.” You explained and they all nodded before Malia made a disgusted noise.  
“That means someone will probably want you alive so they can…. That’s gross!” She growled and let out a puff of air.

***************************************************** 

Things had gotten overly awkward after that, they were all on edge around you, as if you’d magically become evil overnight. You were almost tempted to go home and find your brothers but you’d left to keep them away from you, so they didn’t have to watch you pass away.  
“(Y/N) … you ok?” Derek asked gently when he climbed through your window.  
“What are you sixteen?” You giggled and smiled.

“You weren’t answering the door.” He explained and you nodded.  
“I didn’t hear you knock.” You admitted and he suddenly hugged you, letting you sink against him.  
“The others went to get some information, Stiles found that place yesterday and they…” He jumped when you jerked away.  
“DEREK!” You were suddenly hurrying out of the house, front door left open which he stopped to lock before getting in his car and attempted to keep up with you.

He couldn’t help but be impressed when you burst into the building and immediately gave the pack the upper hand. Although when it looked like you might be helping them win more creatures came out of nowhere.  
“Sorellina!” The pack froze as a dark haired vampire shot out of nowhere and helped you, another vampire showing up just in time to save Lydia from being pounced on.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled and your brother’s smiled as the two of you headed over to the pack.

“Damon.” Derek nodded at your oldest brother who said nothing and stared him down.  
“Be nice.” You hissed and smacked his arm.  
“Nice, I don’t have to be nice to anyone who’s attracted to my sister.” Damon said to you and one of the wolves chuckled.  
“You’re Stefan and Damon?” Lydia asked as Malia and Liam joined the group, cuts slowly healing.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Stefan kissed the back of her hand and you slapped your palm to your forehead as she blushed.  
“Why’re you here?” You asked them.  
“We heard our Sorellina was in trouble and we decided to come and help you out.” Damon muttered and ruffled your hair.  
“Well thank you.” You said with a warm smile as Stefan hugged you.

***************************************************************** 

“So are you going back with your brothers?” Derek asked as he sat with you in the living room as you cleaned up after your siblings.  
“I don’t know.” You admitted and he stood up, walking to you and turning you to face him, gently kissing you before stepping away and heading to the door.  
“If it helps you choose I’d like you to stay.” He muttered and smiled before heading out of your apartment.  
“Well he’s just a bundle of fun.” Damon chirped, making you jump.  
“Leave him alone Damon.” You grumbled.

“Very well, we’re leaving tonight and wanted to know if you planned on coming home or staying out here?” Damon nodded at Stefan who was just coming in.  
“I don’t know.” You sighed. “Maybe, but then I’d be leaving everyone behind and I don’t think I want to.”  
“(Y/N) you don’t have to come back with us, just keep in touch.” Stefan said.  
“Yeah and if you stay you better not be staying in this dump, you’re a Salvatore, we’ll get you a proper house.” Damon muttered and indicated around your small apartment.

“And we want to know what’s going on with you and Derek, not just have a descendant turn up on our doorstep one day.” Stefan added.  
“So you’re ok with me staying.” You stated and they both nodded.  
“We’ll be down in the holidays, Christmas and when you’ve got a big bad.” Damon promised.  
“Yeah we’ll bring the others to meet your pack.” Stefan chuckled, the three of you spent the afternoon talking and catching up.


End file.
